


A.R.T.I.

by Axuskye



Series: A.R.T.I. [1]
Category: Guide - Fandom, Sentinel - Fandom, Sentinel and Guide - Fandom, 向导 - Fandom, 哨兵 - Fandom, 哨兵向导 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fights, 战斗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuskye/pseuds/Axuskye
Summary: 这是一个关于哨兵向导的短篇小说。我不会写得很长，想尽量把节奏拉快一点。文章里的人物是原创角色，没有原型。2020.03.16
Relationships: 白昼和桀翱
Series: A.R.T.I. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 白塔

第一章 白塔

“哗啦啦——哗啦啦——”

白昼待在这个巨大的白塔里已经有四年了，在这整整四年的时间里，白塔之外的世界是什么样子的，她已经记不清了。或者说，她从来都没有仔细地看过一次。  
第一次来到临风城，第一眼看见的就是这一座又一座高耸入云的白塔。  
以前觉得，白塔就是整个世界，可自从出去了以后才发现，白塔之外，是临风城，而临风城之外，又是一个更广阔的世界。

当今的世界，叫做亚欧大陆，而亚欧大陆又分为亚陆和欧陆，这两个大陆并没有什么区别，只是相隔一道海峡。  
而白昼从出生开始就生活在亚陆上，对欧陆上的生活一无所知。  
亚陆的中心城市是临风城，全国的白塔都分布在这里。  
也正是如此，全国百分之九十以上的哨兵和向导才会在这个城市里生活和训练。

而在这个世界上，存在着几类人——  
一种是天生各类感官极其敏感，战斗力远高于普通人，但是作战时容易暴走的哨兵；一种是能在战斗中安抚哨兵，配合和辅助哨兵作战的向导；一种是帮助哨兵和向导进行配对结合的介绍人，他们拥有一种特殊的感应能力，能够感知哨兵和向导之间的契合度，从而帮助二者配对；而另一种拥有感知能力，但区别于介绍人的，名叫摆渡人，他们是负责把在战争中或执行任务中牺牲的哨兵或者向导引向“归宁”的人；除此之外，剩下的人，就是普通人。

“哗啦啦——哗啦啦——”  
周围都充斥着流水的声音。

身为一个哨兵，不……确切地说，是“前哨兵”……为了要保护自己精密的感官，只能生活在充斥着白噪音的白塔里。

自从上次的事情之后，白昼已经有四年的时间没有出过白塔了，这四年的时间，说长不长，说短也不短。  
四年的时间，长到可以让外界的一切都忘记她的存在，但又短到，她无法忘记那件事、那个人……

“有些事情，过去了就不要在纠结在其中了。你现在的样子，就是在‘作茧自缚’。对谁都没有好处，不是吗？”一个中年模样的男子缓缓地从塔底走上来，一身白色的长风衣，与白塔的颜色融为一体。  
白昼闻声，抬头笑道：“怎么？又来说教了？真是奇怪了，在我的印象中，‘介绍人’不是一般都很忙吗？怎么就你成天没事干，老往我这里跑？”  
中年男子叹了口气，慢慢走到白昼面前道：“是呀，别人都那么忙，我为什么偏偏就往这里跑呢？哎……也许是因为我和别的‘介绍人’都不一样吧，”说着便抬起手捋了捋白色风衣的领边，“我比他们都帅。”  
“是挺特别的，特别不要脸。”白昼笑呵呵地回答道。  
中年男子深吸一口气，端正了神色：“和你说正事吧，这次应该是我最后一次进这个白塔了。”  
“你终于放弃劝我了是吗？”白昼笑笑地接过话，神色很平静。  
这是迟早的事，她想。  
就算一个人有再多的耐心，也不可能日复一日地去劝说一个已经把自己“冰封”起来的“活死人”。

可是这次白昼想错了。

“我说过的，直到我死，我都会每天来劝你，只不过这次……”中年男子顿了顿，“是师父让我来的。不管你愿不愿意，都必须出塔去了。”

“你说……什么？”白昼的神色依然如之前一般平静，只是声音开始变得颤抖了起来。  
中年男子双手插兜，望着白塔顶部的天窗，叹道：“四年了，外面的世界早已忘记了你，如今，还记得起你的人，我算一个，师父算一个，全世界也就只剩下两个人知道你的存在了。”  
白昼将头埋在两膝之间，努力抑制着自己的身体，不让它颤抖。  
中年男子面色平静，望着窗外继续道：“你都不知道在这四年的时间里，这个世界变得有多快。也许……是上天选择了你，想让你重新活一次。所以……”中年男子收起了眺望的目光，转而投向在了白昼身上，“出去吧。为了你自己，也为了……白夜。”

白夜。  
白昼的亲弟弟。  
那个她始终没有办法忘记的人。  
白昼的脑海里，又一次浮现出了她最不愿意回想起来的画面——那是她四年前的最后一个任务。  
任务等级为S级，是政府的临时委托，因为涉及到国境问题，所以行动很保密。  
当时派出了一支14人的精英小队，由当时作为“最强哨兵”的白昼领队执行秘密任务，而白夜，就是白昼的向导。  
在亚欧大陆上，绝大部分的哨兵都为男性，女性哨兵是非常稀有的，更何况是一个女性“最强哨兵”。  
这是从来没有的，而白昼就是那“第一人”。  
作为向导，绝大多数都是由女性担当，而白夜，就是当时亚欧大陆上唯一的男性向导。  
四年前，白昼和白夜姐弟俩，可谓是亚欧大陆上的传奇。

也许是因为从小就在赞美声和别人仰望的目光中成长，才导致了白昼骄纵自大的个性，同时也为之后的“惨败”埋下了祸根……

在四年前的那场任务中，因为白昼的一意孤行和轻敌，而导致了全队遇险，14人中，13人都牺牲了，只有白昼，在白夜的拼死保护下，一个人活了下来，但也同时失去了视力……

是白夜用命换了白昼的命。

从此以后，白昼没有睡过一天好觉。  
她不停地梦到她的队员，以及……  
她的亲弟弟，白夜。

大火越烧越旺，毒雾越来越浓，无数的箭把人扎得像刺猬一样——一切都是扭曲、血腥的。  
队员们的哭嚎声，火焰炸裂在耳边，那一张张痛苦的脸，一次又一次出现她的眼前。

虽然最后白昼活下来了，可她却希望当时能和他们一起死去。  
在烈火中，在箭雨下。  
现在的她就像活在人间地狱一样……

“白昼，有些话，我还是要和你说……”中年男子在白昼的身前蹲下，轻声道，“当年找到你的时候，你浑身都是伤，毒已经侵入大脑，失去意识了，如果再晚一点，可能就……”  
“你们明明可以救他的……”白昼的声音颤抖而扭曲，身体正在不断地发凉。  
中年男子无奈道：“当时的那个任务是高度保密的，怕引起国战，所以……”  
“所以当我们接下任务的时候，就把我们14个人全部除名了，对吧？”  
中年男子怔了怔，低下头小声地应了一声，继续道：“我和老师当年也努力争取过，可是……哎……后来只有我和老师偷偷过去了……凭当时的情况，我们只能救一个人。当时你已经没有意识了，而白夜还清醒着，我们第一时间救的就是他，可是他要求我们救你，拒绝接受我们的治疗，所以最后……”  
中年男子没有再继续说下去，伸手拍了拍白昼的肩膀：“不要辜负他。”  
白昼沉默了一瞬，发出了冷笑。  
“就算出去了又能怎么样？我已经看不见了，不能再作为‘哨兵’战斗了，这一点你们也很清楚，不是吗？现在的我，对你们来说，已经没有任何价值了……”白昼眼神空洞，声音平静没有起伏。  
“没错，现在的你已经看不见了，已经没有能力再重新成为一个‘哨兵’了，但是，你不要忘了你特殊的体质和你特殊的能力——”

白昼感觉自己就像是掉进了冰窟窿中，浑身的体温都在散去，手脚冰凉，拳头却在不知不觉中攥紧了。

“你是哨兵和向导共存的体质，这次让你出白塔，就是要培养你成为一个向导而非哨兵。至于你失明的问题嘛……相信你也很清楚，就算看不见，你也可以很好地战斗，你觉得我说的对吗？听心人？”


	2. Chapter 2

听心人，无论和别人相隔有多远都能只凭耳朵而感知到对方的心跳。  
因此，在大多数情况下，拥有这个能力的人都会尽可能地使用自己的耳朵，而不是眼睛。

老话总是说，眼睛能看到的东西不一定就是真实呈现在眼前的东西。心中所想的，不一定就能用眼睛看见。很多东西在一次又一次地表达中，反而会失去原有的含义。所以，归根结底，想要了解一件事、一个人最本质的样子，就必须要直接地去了解，而不是通过一次又一次的传递和转述。

听心人就是可以直达“真相”的那一类人。

听心人的存在很特别，准确地来说，他们是基因突变所产生的一类人。  
他们可以是哨兵，可以是向导，可以是介绍人，可以是摆渡人，也可以是普通人。  
无论是从外表上看，还是从生活、行为习惯上看，都和周围的人没有区别。只是在基因的结构上，有一到两组碱基对的排列顺序发生了改变。  
因此，除了经过复杂的基因检测技术，没有其他的办法能区别出听心人。

“所以……我在这里的四年时间里，你们就把我的基因组成好好研究了一番对吧？”白昼低着头，冷笑一声，“这就像是从残羹剩饭里提取还有利用价值的油脂一样……”

白昼抬起头，把脸朝向那颗跳动的越来越快的心脏：“也对，如果我真的一点利用价值也没有，你们也不会把我留在白塔里白吃白住，世界运行的规则就是如此，有付出也要有回报。你说是吧？”  
说到这里，白昼的嘴角便上扬了起来，带着嘲讽的意味。

白昼从小说话就会习惯性地反问，这样的反问并不需要对方的回应，语气上也没有丝毫征求对方意见的意味，但却会让对方觉得白昼很不友善，很冷漠。  
但事实也确实是如此的，从小就自带光环的人，有多少是懂得谦虚和低调的？  
所以四年前那个骄纵自大的白昼，除了亲弟弟白夜以外，别说朋友了，就连可以来往的人都没有。

“你这么说可就真的伤感情了啊，虽然你说的我没有办法否认，但是……”中年男子叹了一口气，“我们真的是在帮你，不管你相不相信。”说罢，便起身要离开。  
“师傅……”

每一个介绍人都没有名字，只有一个代号，而这个中年男子的代号，就是“师傅”。

白昼舒展开之前蜷缩着的身子，平静道，“配对的哨兵……你找到了，对吧？”  
师傅轻笑一声，并没有回头：“一个小时以后，会有人来接你的。”

“还是没有办法就这样结束呢，你说是吧？”白昼抬起头，对着天窗的方向喃喃道。

人啊，有的时候还是应该给自己一些退路。  
不为别的，就只是为了自己。  
有时候，人们为了“报复”别人，而把事情做绝，把话说死，可有一天，你会突然发现，别人还是好好地在生活，而你却没有退路了。  
虽然在没有退路的情况下，人有一定的能力可以激发出自己的潜能，但是这样的人毕竟只是小部分的。  
真正有实力和聪明的人，往往不会自己斩断自己的退路，而是会选择更加明智的方法——就比如现在白昼的选择。  
在给自己留后路的情况下，努力挖掘自己的潜能。  
这样一来，即使在未来的某一天里发现自己的能力真的达不到，也可以全身而退，选择一条新的出路，而不至于去“撞南墙”。

“我就知道你一定会来的。”师傅笑道，“‘听心人’的听觉果然如传闻中那样厉害，就算你现在失明了也可以在没有人帮助的情况下走到我这里。”师傅站起身，挪了一把椅子到桌子的一角，“说实话，如果不是我们给你做过治疗和检查，我绝对不会相信你现在已经看不见了。”

白昼是第二次来到次塔。  
次塔是介绍人办公的场所，外形和白塔一样，只是颜色是灰色的。  
每当哨兵和向导要配对的时候就会被送到次塔中。  
次塔里只有一张黑色的三角形石桌，既是介绍人办公用的桌子，也是哨兵和向导配对时所用的仪器。

“你们打算把我是‘听心人’的事情公之于众是吧？”又是反问的语气，但是神情却是极其淡定的。  
“如果我们不这样做，恐怕上级是不会同意一个失明的人作为向导的，更何况是‘野马’的向导。”师傅伸了一个懒腰，懒懒地答道，“抱歉，你瞒了这么久，到头来还是要被大家知道。”  
“无所谓。”白昼坐在椅子上，习惯性地将右脚搭在了左脚上，“有付出，就要有回报。我总要有一点价值给你们利用不是吗？”说罢，嘴角便露出了一个轻蔑的笑。  
师傅无奈地耸了耸肩：“你这个人啊，为什么一定要扯掉这层遮羞布呢？搞得我那么难堪……这么多年真是白照顾你了！一点情面都不讲……”  
“‘野马’是谁？你难道没有一点具体的情报要和我说吗？”白昼的手指扣在石桌上，发出了“嗒嗒”的声响。  
师傅看白昼一脸严肃的模样，便也无心和她再开玩笑了：“他叫桀翱，截止上周的体测和训练报告来看，是目前亚陆上的‘最强哨兵’。战斗没有套路可言，十分的……”师傅顿了顿，随即又略带笑意继续道，“狂野。”  
名叫桀翱，作战又狂野，所以才叫“野马”啊。  
有趣。  
一个“狂躁症”和一个“抑郁症”。  
真是一个有趣的组合。  
师傅心里暗暗窃喜——把两个怪物放在一起，看来亚陆上又要重新热闹起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来了我来了！四月份的更新我来了！

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望大家能喜欢这篇文，希望大家能多多和我交流沟通。  
> 一个崭新的世界来啦！  
> Hope you guys have a good time here!!  
> A new world is beginning here...


End file.
